Uncle Chuck
Uncle Chuck, often going by Charles. Is a dull blue anthropomorphic Hedgehog who is a character in the T.V. show Sonic Underground, as well as a major character of Tamers12345's youtube page. Is is the Brother of Aleena and the Uncle to the three hedgehog triplet's Sonic, Manic, and Sonia Appearance Charle's is a dull blue color, he bares quite the resemblance to his nephew Sonic Hedgehog. But unlike his nephew however he has a mustache and is a bit taller and older. He also wears similar shoes to Sonic, but they are much darker in shade. History Not much of Uncle Chuck's past was revealed, though we do know he was a member of the resistance when Robotnik took over. When Sonic was given away as a child, Charles would often visit him to make sure he was safe. He did not know Manic or Sonia's exact locations and therefor had no way to check up on them. One day when he was going to pay his nephew a visit, Over the mountains he could see Sonic adoptive house was set ablaze. On his way there to save the family, Sonic came running up the path and jumped into his arms. As it turns out, Sonic parents did not make it out. He took Sonic in and used him as a weapon in the resistance. Something Sonic adoptive parents did not want to happen. It was at this time Sonic learned his past and left to find his sibling. Leaving Charles alone, Charles was captured and Robotisized by Robotnik. Many years later though, he would be de-robotisized by ways which have not yet be specified. Soon after that, Sonic underground was cancled. He ran into another Sonic Underground character who went by the name, "Tamers12345". Someone who was chosen to bring Sonic Underground back. Immediately Charles was facinated by him. Charles along with everyone else in the Sonic Undeground cast joined him. To this day he helps Tamers12345 with his video's, hoping to bring Sonic Underground back into the world. Personality In short, Charles is a kind man. He takes very good care of his niece and nephews and only want the best for them. However, he does have a strict side. And if something happens that he doesnt want, he will do anything in his power to make it better for him and him alone. Relationships *'Queen Aleena : '''Aleena and Charles being brother and sister, as one would expect have a good relationship. Which they do, but that doesnt stop Charles from groping her ass.One example is during the christmas special(Sonic Underground Christmas Special ) where Charles, Aleena, and Sonia are in the kitchen making christmas dinner, as soon as Sonia's back is turned Charles grabs Aleena's ass. Aleena pulling his hand away, tells him to stop it and that it is not right. Charles gets angry at this, and replies "''You dont talk back to me you dumb bitch". He once again grabs her ass. Aleena reaches for his hand again which makes Charles go on the offensive and punch her in the face. *'Sonia The Hedgehog:' whenever Uncle Chuck comes to visit, Sonia is always the first one to greet him with a big hug! Being Sonia's Uncle, he takes very good care of her along with her siblings when Aleena is out. *'Manic The Hedgehog: '''Charles and Manic dont really interact much, but they do consider eachother close. *'Sonic The Hedgehog:' Unlike Sonia or Manic, Uncle Chuck and Sonic knew one another quite a while, even when Sonic was with his adoptive family Charles was always there to take care of him. Though not really needing His uncles help anymore, Sonic often enjoys being around him and learning from him. *'Knuckles The Echidna:' The two never really talk much, but Charles is happy to know that his niece and nephew's had made such a good friend. *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin': Uncle Chuck honestly cant believe that Bartleby has so much money. He usually just ignores him, whether it is out of jealosy or that the two of them have nothing in common is unknown.' ' *'Mindy Latour: Though Charles doesnt necessarily hate Mindy, he appears to hold a grudge as he believes that Mindy stole makeup from Aleena. In his eyes Mindy does not have any respect for his family. *'''Mark Latour: Though Charles doesnt get along with Mark's daughter mindy, He is however one of Mark's greatest friends. Though he wont admit it. Charles looks up to Mark as some sort of role model, And wants to be like him in every. Like Mark, he believes woman are weak and should always listen to men. This often leads Charles to become rude and disrespect Aleena in an attempt to look cool everytime Mark is in the room. Memorable Quotes * "You mean the one who stole your makeup last year?! Go kick her ass!" * "You dont talk back to me you dumb bitch" * "And then he said. Get your butt out of my face, or im going to call the police!" * "Hey fat man. Do you know where this candy cane is going?" Trivia *